Davy Jones (Pirates Constructible Strategy Game)
|-|Pirates of Davy Jones' Curse= |-|Pirates at Oceans Edge= Summary Davy Jones is the leader of the Cursed faction, and is possibly the most powerful entity within Pirates Constructible Strategy Game. He is the closes the game has to a main antagonist, and is pure evil. His origin is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C normally and with weapons, 8-A possibly 7-B with summons, weather manipulation, and size-shifting, varies potentially higher with copy | 8-A possibly 7-B physically, higher with Runes of Odin Name: Davy Jones Origin: Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Cursed, devil Powers and Abilities: |-|Davy Jones=Peak Human Physical Characteristics to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (via skilled with swords and various firearms), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled with almost any sea vessel, including subs and sea creatures), Immortality (Type 1 physically, types 4 and 7 with The Devil's Maw. If Davy Jones dies, he will return as a ghost at The Devil's Maw fort, and can turn ships ghostly), Soul Manipulation (Can take and manipulate souls), Curse Manipulation (via Cursed Zone and Curse of Davy Jones. Curses an area, causing ships within the location to become unsuccessful at any desired action, aside from movement Zone. Sea creatures increase their attacks against cursed opponent of Davy Jones), limited Teleportation (via Hidden Cove. Can teleport to the nearest island), Blessed (via Favor of the Gods. Said gods instantly negate various negative effects), Minor Existence Erasure (via False Treasure. Can instantly remove all of an opponents gold from the game), Weather Manipulation (Can create and manipulate massive storms and natural disasters. These storms include powerful winds, devastating lightning, and destructive waves. Can create a large fog bank via Rolling Fog, and whirlpools as shown with "Protection from Davy Jones"), Summoning (Can summon and control various sea creatures including giant sharks, octopi, crabs, sea serpents, sea dragons, and even ageless gods. Can summon Mermaids to paralyze opponents via Mermaids), Power Mimicry (via Copy. Can mimic the abilities of anyone or anything he desires. This includes, but isn't limited to, Immortality types 3, 4, 7, and 8, Power Nullification, limited Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Regeneration at least Low-Mid, Power Bestowal, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, and Possession. Also can sense said abilities, even if he never sees the user or the ability in use, and can use said ability just as well as the original user could), Mind Manipulation (via All-Powerful. Can take control of his enemies sea creatures or entire vessels, along with all their crew), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and kill ghost and elemental beings), Accelerated Development (His power slowly grows as he exists), Size-Shifting (Can grow to Large Size type 2, in which he completely dwarfs any ship or sea creature in the game), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Air Manipulation (via Foul Winds. Creates a zone full of agressive winds, strong enough to move and damage ships), Power Bestowal (With unknown blood, Davy Jones can grant "special powers" to what is bathed in it. This includes making cannonballs rubbed in the blood fly twice as far as normal), possibly Purification (Type 2; Can forgive sins) and Supernatural Luck (As a devil/demon, he potentially has abilities shown by others of his species) |-|Unique Treasures=All previous abilities, limited All-Terrain Mobility and Enhanced Senses (Ignores terrain when moving, which includes icebergs, whirlpools, fogbanks, etc. via Sextant), Fire Manipulation (via Mirror of Archimedes), Can Ride Sea Creatures (via Chariot of the Gods), Passive Fear Manipulation (via The Cursed. This also grants Power Nullification and Statistics Reduction, though it also effects allied ships), Clairvoyance (via Shipping Charts, Pirate Globe, Spyglass, Marksman's Map, and Maps of Alexandria. Can see the treasure/equipment held on ships and islands respectively), Range Reduction (via Homemade Flag. Reduces opponent's range), limited Morality Manipulation (via Letter of Marque. Ships can dock at opponent's forts to repair, and the forts will not attack unless attacked first), Regeneration (Type Low-Mid for ships via Trees), Statistics Amplification (Grease Barrels, Frond of Fisaga, Jack's Compass, Homing Beacon, Runes of Speed, Screw engine and Poseidon's Breath increases speed of ships, while Metal Hull increases durability. Power Canons increase range), limited Immortality (Type 4)/Resurrection (via Neptune's Figurehead. When a ship Davy Jones is on is destroyed, the crew and the ship resurrect at their home island, though ship must be repaired), Healing/Disease Resistance (via Fruit. Negates the effects of Scurvy), limited Invulnerability (via Cross of Coronado, Runes of Defense, and Relics. Completely negates one attack from an opponent or negate an attack that would harm the ship or crew respectively. Relics if used is then given to the opponent), Explosion Manipulation (via Explosives and Mines), Self-Destruction (via Explosives. When a ship is rammed and would be sunk, it explodes to take out an opponent), Water Manipulation (via Neptune's Trident. Sends a massive wave that can destroy both forts and ships), Minor Existence Erasure (via Karmic Idol. Removes all unique treasures from the game), limited Damage Reduction (via Martyr's Amulet. Reduces damage from Cursed opponents), Weather Manipulation (via Witch's Brew. Creates a fog cloud), Power Nullification (via Holy Water and Periscope. Negates all opponent's abilities), limited Power Mimicry (Can mimic abilities of Cursed opponents), Animal Manipulation (via Cursed Conch. Can control any sea creature), Corruption (Type 3)/Transformation (via The Red Skull and Gem of Hades. Ship and crew become Cursed), Increases Marksmanship (via Targeting Scope), Destroys Icebergs (via Runes of Destruction), Magic and limited Telekinesis (via Runes of Magic. Can move icebergs), Ice Manipulation/Creation and Death Manipulation (via Runes of Odin. Creates an iceberg, which one-shots ships and sea creatures and instantly eliminates the crew of said ships), Minor Law Manipulation (via Runes of Wealth. Can manipulate the value of acquired treasure), Probability Manipulation (via Potions and Brews, Runes of Loki, and Runes of Thor. Can increase the probability of successful boarding, attacks, exploring, surviving, plundering, etc, or do the reverse for an opponent), Can Attack Underwater Foes (via Deadman's Chest), limited Existence Erasure Nulification (via Nemo's Plans. Can continue to use Unique Treasures that would be have destroyed in one way or another), Ignores Whirlpools (via Protection from Davy Jones), Sea Creature Deterrent (via Cattle and Triton's Defense), Creation (via Lost. Can create up to six types of terrain, which include icebergs, fog banks, coral reefs, and whirlpools), Immortality (Type 8 via Jack's Piece of Eight and Heart of Stone. When crew would be eliminated, the treasure is deactivated instead Piece of Eight. Linked to a crew member, giving them Resurrection, Fear Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction as long as it isn't destroyed of Stone), Paralysis Inducement (via Voodoo Doll. Can paralyze/stun non-cursed opponents), limited Teleportation (via Necklace of the Sky. Can teleport to any island), Mind Manipulation (via Alter of the Loa. Can kill two crew, gaining the ability to control an opponent) |-|Flying Dutchman, other ships, and sea creatures=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Ghost Ships), Large Size (Type 1), has multiple canons, , Fire Manipulation (via Fire Shot), Fragrance Manipulation (via Stinkpot Shot. Negates the abilities of the crew, which includes, but isn't limited to, Immortality types 3, 4, 7, and 8, Power Nullification, limited Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Regeneration at least Low-Mid, Power Bestowal, Fire Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection, Necromancy, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Non-Corporeal, Mind Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, and Possession), Paralysis Inducement (via Chain Shot), varies with other ships and sea creatures Attack Potency: Street level normally and with weapons (Can seemingly fight off wolves and various natives. Comparable to Cursed crew, such as the "White Crew", which can easily tear muscle from bone. Most firearms and swords are this level), Multi-City Block level (Summons are comparable to other creatures like the Kraken. Storms can easily destroy ships, and should be comparable to real storms. At his largest, he can easily destroy ships and size warrants this tier) possibly City level (Comparable to and can harm Brachyura, who destroyed multiple cities) with summons, weather manipulation, and size-shifting, varies potentially higher with copy (Copy can mimic abilities such as Firepot Specialist, which can damage ships who's durability is 2,370,381,192,777 joules. Due to the nature of the copy ability, it could be possibly used to copy abilities that would be higher than his standard AP), abilities negate conventional durability | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to ships have a KE of 2,370,381,192,777 joules) possibly City level physically (Can harm Brachyura), higher with Runes of Odin (Icebergs created with this ability can one-shot ships and sea creatures), abilities negate conventional durability Speed: Peak Human normally (Comparable to Cursed crew), Hypersonic reactions (Can skillfully piolet ships at these speeds, as well as react to opponents' ships/sea creatures at similar speeds), Hypersonic with size-shifting and for summons (Can keep up with Mach 6 ships), varies potentially higher with copy | Hypersonic (Comparable to ships that can move Mach 6), higher with various unique treasures Lifting Strength: Peak Human normally, Class M with size-shifting | Class K (Comparable to The Kraken) Striking Strength: Street Class normally, Multi-City Block Class possibly City Class with size-shifting, varies potentially higher with copy | Multi-City Block level, possibly City level Durability: Street level normally, Multi-City Block level with size-shifting, varies potentially higher with copy | Multi-City Block level possibly City level physically (Can survive attacks from other ships/sea creatures), higher with Unique Treasures Stamina: High (Can keep up with undead crew) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range with sword, at least tens of meter with size-shifting, hundreds of meters with firearms, hundreds of kilometers with copy and All-Powerful (Can copy any ability or control anyone within the entire game location, which varies but generally includes various islands a great distance from each other) | Extended melee range via size, hundreds of kilometers via canons and unique treasures Standard Equipment: Flying Dutchman, Cursed ships *'Can Create/Summon:' Mermaids, various giant sea creatures *'Optional Equipment:' Ships, sea creatures, unique treasures Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled captain and can piolet any type of sea craft including sea monsters) Weaknesses: When resurrected via The Devil's Maw, due to the fort's location, this could potentially lead to BFR. Possibly is weak to holy/blessed items, similarly to other demons/devils. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Devil's Maw:' A fort that resurrects those who have died as ghosts, who can turn ships ghostly. They however are resurrected at the fort, rather than their place of death. *'All-Powerful:' Allows Davy Jones to take control of opponent's ships or sea creatures, including all crew aboard them. *'Copy:' Can copy the abilities of any ship or crew. Key: Davy Jones | Unique Treasures/Flying Dutchman, other ships, and sea creatures Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Constructible Strategy Game Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Animals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Law Users Category:Probability Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Fire Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Purification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Board Game Characters Category:Game Characters